Three's a Crowd
by ravengal
Summary: What if Germany was Holy Rome, but wasn't at the same time? Crazy antics with a hint of drama, that's what. Poor Italy is really confused. Though not as much as everyone else is. Germany/Italy, Holy Rome/Italy
1. Only One

Author's note: Well, howdy!

When this idea hit me, I just _had_ to write it. It was practically begging me to.

No, this fic doesn't take place in the universe of my other Hetalia fics. It's an AU all its own.

I hope you enjoy it!

**Chapter One****: Only One**

A bright smile on his face, Italy quietly opened the door. Lying in the bed opposite, body facing the wall, was the unmistakable form of Germany. Quickly ridding himself of most of his clothes, he crept into the bed, resting his head on the vacant pillow.

Dressed in only a vest and boxers, he shivered. The night was awfully cold. He snuggled closer to Germany's back to keep himself warm.

After a few minutes, Germany grunted and rolled over. After shuffling around a bit, his nose bumped into Italy's. His eyes immediately shot open.

"Hey, Germany!" Italy said, grinning at him.

"Gah!" Germany yelped, his face turning red. "Vh-Vhat...?" He scowled. "Italy!"

Italy took great delight in seeing the man's face change colour. It brought some light to those steely German features.

He gave a slight wave. "Ciao!"

Germany gave him a look of disbelief, then heaved a sigh. "Vhat are you doing in here?"

"Sleeping with-a _you_, of course!"

Germany made some sort of grunting noise, then shuffled backwards slightly. "Fine... just don't sleep so close..."

"Aww, but, Germany, it's cold-a tonight!"

"Zhen vear more clozes, or somezing."

Italy shuffled closer. "But it's much nicer sleeping next to _you_!"

Germany averted his eyes, cheeks still red. Italy smiled to himself. It was rather adorable how awkward the guy was. Even after all this time, all these years of the two of them being best friends, he still wasn't used to being affectionate.

"Vhatever..." Germany rolled over. "Just... don't put your face so close to mine next time..."

"But you're-a the one that rolled over, silly!"

Germany made another grunting noise. "Ja, vhatever..."

Italy snuggled into Germany's back. He felt the German's muscles stiffen for a minute, before they relaxed.

"You're-a so warm, Germany..."

"Ja, ja..."

"I wish I had-a muscles this big..."

"Zhen perhaps you should start taking your training seriously und stop zinking about pasta..."

Italy felt his mouth water. "Mmm, pastaaaa..."

A hard edge entered Germany's voice. "Italy..."

Italy ducked his head. "Sorry, sorry..." He wished he'd brought a white flag with him.

Germany heaved a sigh. "Vell, at least you try, I guess."

Italy brightened. "Si! And I've never been in better running shape!"

"Ja, zough only vhen Britain's coming..."

"Well, he's a scary guy! Have you seen-a those eyebrows? Though he's also kinda nice... when he's not strangling Big-a Brother France... or talking to 'Flying Mint Bunny'..."

A sound rather like a snort came from Germany's direction. "Ja."

Italy beamed, happy that he'd amused his friend. "Well... buonanotte, Germany!"

"Ja... gute nacht, Italy..."

* * *

A figure threw his body against a door, again and again. He'd waited too long for this moment. So long that he'd come to believe he was _never_ getting out.

The host's recent meltdown, however – caused by reasons he didn't know and didn't care to know – had caused all of the inner mechanics of his brain to malfunction. He'd sat and watched as the hinges on the door had burned white-hot, melting part of the structure. That had given him all the incentive he'd needed to continue his long-abandoned assault on the door.

After a while, the door started to give way. Encouraged and excited, he threw himself harder against it, over and over again.

It creaked, then creaked again. Giving it everything he had, he lunged at the door with a battle cry. It flung open.

He rolled along the floor, coming to a stop on his back. He stared up at the ceiling in shock. No longer could he see those four prison walls around him. He was free? He was actually free?

"I'm free..." Holy Rome muttered. He paused for a long moment, trying to process this thought. Eventually, a smile made its way onto his face. "I'm free..." The smile widened until it enveloped his face. Leaping up, he floated up and out. "I'm-a freeeeee!"

* * *

Holy Rome floated in place, looking at his surroundings in awe. He was finally free. He'd been stuck in that damn jail cell for so long and, now, he could actually see the outside world again.

Noticing a mirror on the nearby wall, he floated over to it. What greeted him was a tall, slender figure with blonde hair, bright blue eyes and a slightly transparent body. He didn't have much in the way of muscle mass, but this was mostly covered by the long black robe and cloak he was wearing. On his head sat a large black hat.

"Hmm," he muttered to himself in vague interest.

He hadn't changed much over the centuries, it seemed. His body had gotten taller, perhaps slightly bulkier, and he already knew that his voice had gotten deeper.

Turning around, he finally noticed the sleeping form of a man who greatly resembled the reflection in the mirror. His captor. His oppressor.

His blood immediately boiled at the sight. "It's-a you!" He angrily floated over to the man in a whoosh of air. "You filthy, potato-eating-!"

He paused, his breath catching in his throat. There, lying on the bed next to him, was a very familiar face. The short brown hair, the one stray curl, the closed eyes. It could be none other.

"Italy..."

He floated over Germany, hovering above the girl he'd walked away from all those centuries ago. So many feelings assaulted him at once, overwhelming him. She was here. She was actually here.

He gave her a warm smile. "Italy..."

He suddenly paused. Wait. Just what was she doing in this German bastard's house? In his _bed_? Were they... dating?

He violently shook his head, feeling nauseous. No, he refused to believe it. This bastard must have conquered her! Captured her! Forced his beautiful Italy to live in his house! Share his bed! Who knew what filthy things he'd made her do!

"Don't worry, Italy..." he murmured into her ear. "I'll-a save you."

Italy made some contented noises in her sleep. He smiled at her.

"Ciao, ladies..." Italy muttered.

Holy Rome's brain screeched to a halt. Ladies? _Ladies_?

"Wh... What?"

"Where are you... headed?"

Wait. Was Italy really into _girls_? But... what about what they'd had between them? What about their kiss? He'd told her he liked her and she'd said "Yay! That's happy!" He remembered it like it had been yesterday. Also, why did her voice sound so much deeper now?

Italy suddenly rolled onto her back, a goofy smile on her face. "Ciao..."

The blanket had moved aside just enough for him to see the pink vest she was wearing. He felt himself blush at the sight. He'd never seen Italy show so much skin before. Slightly revealing though it may have been, though, it looked rather cute on her. It did, however, kind of make her look like a...

He paused. Normally, his eyes wouldn't have been drawn to the chest area, but there was something rather eye-catching about it.

"It's... It's..." His brain started to malfunction. "Flat..."

Being a flat-chested girl was one thing, but he couldn't see _anything_. He'd feel it to check, but the thought alone made his face burn.

Instead, he decided to check another area. Gulping down his anxiety, he reached out a shaky hand and grabbed the blanket. After a moment or two of deep breathing, he yanked it back.

He was greeted by a pair of yellow boxers. Underneath them, there seemed to be the vague shape of a lump. Again, he wasn't about to check, but he was pretty sure that was a...

His brain exploded. He jumped backwards with a startled yelp, dropping the blanket like it was a hot coal. Italy was a boy? A _boy_? Had she- he _always_ been a boy? Or had she- he been a _girl_ originally? She- he used to wear a dress, right? But did that really mean she- he had been a boy the entire time?

He felt dizzy. He was sure the room was spinning around him. Italy was a boy. Italy was a _boy_...

Unless this wasn't Italy. He took a closer look, squinting hard at the sleeping man. No, this was undeniably Italy. He'd recognise that adorable face anywhere. The face he'd fallen for so long ago.

Backing up again, he rapidly shook his head. This wasn't happening. This just wasn't happening! Italy was a boy.

He paused, gazing at her- him once again. With the gender now different to what it once was, did he still feel the same way about the Italian? Curious, he approached her- him again. God, this was confusing.

"Italy?" His voice was barely above a whisper.

"Pastaaaa..." Italy nuzzled her- his head into the pillow.

Beneath his ribcage, Holy Rome's heart thudded. The feeling surprised him somewhat. He got a little bit closer.

He gazed into that beautiful face. The face that used to be adorned with a white bandana. His heart thudded painfully in his chest and he could feel his face heating up again.

Oh god, he still loved her- him. Even knowing that she- he was a boy. A man.

"Italy..."

He slowly reached out a hand to touch that face.

Suddenly, Germany rolled over, his hand landing smack on Italy's head. Holy Rome jumped back in shock.

The hand shoved against Italy, forcefully pushing him away.

Italy's smile disappeared and he let out a whining noise. "Germany..."

Holy Rome's blood boiled. "Hey! You leave-a Italy alone!"

Germany's eyes snapped open. Upon locking gazes with Holy Rome, he sat bolt upright. "Who ze hell are _you_?" he yelled. He paused, looking shocked. "Holy scheisse, you look just like _me_... except wiz less muscle mass und tackier clozing..."

Holy Rome glared daggers at him. "Si and I wonder-a why _that_ is..."

Germany jumped off the bed. In a swift motion, he procured a gun from somewhere and pointed it at him. "Just who ze hell _are_ you?" He paused. "Und how ze hell are you floating?"

"I'm-a the one who should be standing _there_, where _you_ are!"

The gun lowered very slightly. "Vhat?"

"First, you take-a my life, then you take-a my love!"

"... Vhat?"

"You think-a you can just waltz in here and take Italy for-a yourself? I don't-a think so!"

"Vhat ze hell are you talking about? Und you didn't answer my qvestion! Just how ze hell are you floating?" Germany paused, looking confused. "Vait, you're transparent..."

"Si, because _you_ stole-a my body!"

Germany stared at him. "Vait, vhat?"

"And I want it back!"

He leapt at Germany, shoving him to the ground. They rolled around on the floor, viciously grappling one another. The gun clattered across the room.

"Look, I don't know _who_ you are, or _vhat_ you're talking about! Now, get ze hell off me!"

"I am the Holy Roman Empire, you kraut!" He reached for Germany's face, but the man's hands intercepted him. "When I died in the Thirty Years' War, you took-a my body!"

The two pairs of hands interlocked, pushing against each other. "I did no such zing!"

"And now you've taken-a poor Italy captive! You're a monster!"

"I did _vhat_? Nein, he-!"

"Shut up! I will not-a listen to a word you say!"

They continued to grapple, each trying to overpower the other.

"Zis is ridiculous!"

"You think it's-a ridiculous? Being trapped in the back of your mind-a for _three hundred years_?"

Germany's eyes widened. "Vhat?"

Holy Rome tightened his grip in his fury. His teeth ground together. "I thought I'd-a _never_ escape! And, now, I'm-a going to take back what's mine!"

"Nein! Not on my life, you're not!"

Germany swung his legs back and kicked him in the stomach. He flew across the room and crashed into the wall.

"Why, you little..."

Germany scrambled around for his gun. While he was preoccupied, Holy Rome searched for the nearest blunt object to hit him with. His eyes landed on a bowl of potatoes that was sitting on the nearest table. He grabbed it and rushed over to Germany.

When the German looked up, he only had a second to register the object before it came down on his head. The bowl smashed, scattering broken pottery and raw potatoes all over the wooden floor. After a moment, Germany's body landed on its front with a great thump. It lay motionless.

Holy Rome took some deep breaths to calm himself. It was finally over. He could finally rid the world of the fiend who'd stolen everything from him. All thanks to that bastard, France. If he saw _him_ again, he'd get the same treatment as this German bastard for what he'd done. For now, however...

"You're not-a going to harm Italy _anymore_..."

He looked up at his beloved, who was somehow still fast asleep, despite all the noise. He threw the Italian a warm smile. Soon, they could be together again. Just like old times. He could finally make good on his promise and come back to him, after all these centuries.

Looking back down at the German, he relished in scowling at him for a few moments. Then he jumped inside his body.

* * *

A figure bound with ropes was kicked into a small room. He landed on the floor face-first. After a moment, he turned his head - the only part of him he could move - and scowled.

"Vhat ze hell do you zink you're doing?" he yelled.

Another figure, standing by the door, glared at him. "I'm-a doing to _you_ what you did to _me_!" he replied. "I hope-a you like jail cells, 'cause you're gonna be seeing a lot of _this_ one!"

Grabbing the door, he slammed it shut.

* * *

Holy Rome gasped. His vision swam in front of him. He blinked a few times, gathering his bearings, then looked around himself. He was lying on his front on a wooden floor. Around him were the scattered remains of a bowl, with a few raw potatoes here and there.

He smiled brightly, his eyes sparkling in joy. It had worked! He was finally free! Honestly, truly free...

He stood up and stretched his muscles. Wow, he hadn't owned this body in a long time. It felt weird to be using it again.

Upon touching his arm, he paused. Wow, his muscles were huge! The German bastard sure knew how to work out, at least. He was built like a frigging truck!

After shoving aside some potatoes and broken pottery with his foot, he waltzed over to the mirror and looked at his reflection. A muscular figure wearing a black vest and red boxers looked back at him. He smirked, flexing his muscles. First, the left arm. Then the right arm. Then both at once. He could get used to this body!

Pausing again, he looked over at the sleeping form of Italy. His gaze softened. He, too, was finally free of the German bastard. The two of them could finally be together, with no one else around to get in the way. It was a day he'd dreamed of for so very long.

"Italy..." he murmured.

He walked slowly over to the bed, his eyes never once straying from his love. Climbing in next to him, he propped his head on an elbow and gazed at the man that he'd always thought to be female.

Italy made a contented noise and rolled over, planting his face in Holy Rome's chest. Holy Rome's breath caught in his throat, his heart hammering beneath his ribcage. His face appeared to be a few degrees warmer now, too.

Wow. Even after three centuries, the northern part of that idyllic country still had this effect on him. Even after discovering he'd gotten his gender wrong. It was magical.

"Ciao..." Italy muttered in his sleep.

Smiling at him, Holy Rome brushed his chestnut bangs out of his eyes, drinking in that beautiful face that he'd missed so much.

He chuckled to himself. What would Italy say when he woke up and found out he was back? The excitement building in his chest made him want to shake the Italian awake right now and tell him the news, but he restrained himself. He'd let the man sleep.

Besides, he was quite content to just observe him for the moment. It was like viewing a valuable painting that had been thought to be lost with time. A masterpiece to be framed and cherished. It filled his heart with so many pleasant feelings that he couldn't put them into words.

Instead, he brushed a gentle finger across Italy's cheek. The man's response was to smile, make a strange noise of contentment and snuggle into his hand. His heart almost burst out of his chest.

After a while of observing, he decided to settle into bed and snuggle up to Italy. Smiling happily to himself, he closed his eyes. He couldn't wait until tomorrow morning...


	2. Switcheroo

Author's note: And we return with some more shipping goodness! Woot!

... I watched the dub of Beautiful World recently. Although it was amazing, Italy's voice is way too squeaky. XD It gives me brain pain. What happened to you, man?

I'm just gonna pretend that voice doesn't exist...

On with the chapter!

P.S. Italy's POV was a pain in the backside to write, but I tried my damndest. I hope I did it justice.

P.S.S. Something in my heart isn't comfortable with posting this chapter! Lol. But what can you do, I guess. I dug my own grave with this one.

* * *

**Chapter Two****: Switcheroo**

Italy yawned as he stretched himself awake. That had been a great sleep. He'd had such great dreams, too. Grinning sleepily, he turned to his friend.

"Buongiorno!" he said.

He paused. He was used to Germany being awake before him, but something he _wasn't_ used to was the look the man was currently giving him. He had his chin propped on an elbow and those blue eyes, which were usually barred off to the world, were now open, providing a window to the German's soul. They were _sparkling_ at him. Surely, he must be seeing things.

"Buongiorno, Italy..." Germany replied with a warm smile.

Italy stared. Since when did Germany talk to him in _Italian_? Or _smile_ at him, for that matter? Something was wrong here.

After a few moments of thinking it over, the Italian chuckled. "That's right, I'm-a still asleep! Silly me!"

Germany reached out a hand and gently brushed his brown bangs aside. Italy froze. Okay, now _that_ was weird. Yep, he must definitely still be asleep.

"It's been-a so long, Italy..."

There was no way this Germany was real. The way he was looking at him, talking to him, was just so very wrong. Yet the tone of voice he was using half made him _want_ it to be real.

"Eh? B-But, Germany, I only saw you yesterday!"

Germany shook his head, his gaze never leaving Italy's. "Italy... don't-a you recognise me? I've waited so long to see you again..."

"What are you-?" Italy paused. "Wait, where did-a your funny accent go?"

A pair of hands lightly gripped his face. "Look into my eyes, Italy... do you not-a recognise me?"

Italy's brain was starting to malfunction. What was going on? Why was Germany suddenly so touchy-feely? Why was he so affectionate? That was usually _his_ job! Not to mention, he was asking so many weird questions! It just wasn't adding up! He just _had_ to be asleep! But then, why did it feel so real? He wasn't sure anymore.

"Uh, you're starting to weird-a me out... If I'm asleep, I want to wake up now..."

Germany shuffled forwards, until his face was a few inches away from his own. "Italy... you're not asleep... I'm real..."

"But you can't-a be, because you're not acting like you at all, Germany!"

Germany gave a light frown. "I'm not-a Germany..."

"Huh?"

Germany smiled. "It's-a me... Holy Rome..."

Italy froze, his heart stopping dead in his chest. He lay there, staring at Germany for the longest time, unable to believe what he'd just heard. Had he really just said that?

After a long while, he relaxed and chuckled. "Aww, Germany... it's not nice to prank-a me like that... but how do _you_ know about Holy Rome? I don't-a remember ever telling you about him... unless I mumbled his name in my sleep at some point... though you usually tell me I talk about-a pasta in my sleep..."

"Italy..."

Germany's thumbs trailed across his cheeks. Italy's heart skipped a beat. In his mind, joy was in an all-out war against confusion. It was making him dizzy.

He gave a nervous laugh. "Oh, I get it! You must-a be sick! Either that, or I really _am_ still asleep! But, if-a you're sick, then you really should just lie down and get some rest, or something! Siestas are good for the soul!" He paused, a bead of cold sweat collecting on his forehead. "Um, why are you still holding-a my face?"

Germany leaned forward and, the next thing he knew, a pair of lips was pressing against his. He squeaked loudly in surprise.

Panic built up inside him. It started small, then grew bigger and bigger, until it threatened to burst from his chest. Yelping, he threw himself backwards, flailing his arms around. Before he knew it, he landed on the floor with a painful thump.

"Italy!"

He scrambled to his feet. "Oh no, you really _are_ sick! Really, _really_ sick!" He ran around the bed, pushing Germany onto his back and covering him with the blanket. "Hold on, I'll get-a you some medicine!" He ran around the bedroom, looking in every drawer and cupboard he could find. "Where do you keep-a the medicine?" He tripped over something, but ignored it and continued searching.

"Italy!"

"Don't-a worry, Germany! I'll make you better! I just need to find the medicine!" He continued to check everywhere. "No, that's a dirty book... No, that's another dirty book... _Where is that medicine_?"

"Italy, it's-a me! Holy Rome!"

"I told-a you, that joke isn't funny, Germany!"

There was a pause. "I've liked you for a very long time... It's been since at least the tenth century..."

Italy froze. After a moment, he turned his head with a painful creak to look at Germany, who was sitting up in bed. "Wait... what?"

Those bright blue eyes sparkled at him, the same way _his_ used to. "I wish I could've kept-a your push broom... but I don't know where it went..." The smile turned sad. "I'm-a sorry..."

Italy's throat became dry. "H... How...?"

"It's-a really me... I _wanted_ to come back and-a see you, Italy, but I couldn't..."

Italy slowly walked towards the bed, trying to process this information. "I swear, this better not be a prank, Germany!"

"I wouldn't lie to you..."

"But you can't-a be Holy Rome! He died three hundred years ago! Plus, you look and sound-a like Germany! Except-a without the funny German accent..."

"Si, I did..." Germany scowled. "That frog-face, France, killed-a me."

Italy stopped by the side of the bed, his blood suddenly going cold. "_Big Brother France did_?"

"Si."

"Then... how are you here right now?"

"That kraut, Germany, and I share the same body..."

"You... do?"

"Si."

Italy felt his brain starting to melt. "So... so... all this time, while I've been with Germany... I've-a really been with you?"

"... Si. Kind of."

Italy could feel himself shaking. His throat felt tight and his vision was blurring.

"So... it's-a really you, Holy Rome?"

Germany smiled at him. "Si."

Happiness threatened to burst from Italy's chest. He flung himself at Ger- Holy Rome, wrapping him in a tight hug.

"Oh, Holy Rome! I swear, this better be real and not a prank! Though Germany's never-a been good at pranks... or having fun in general... Oh, I've-a missed you so much!"

Warm laughter came from the man as he hugged back. "I've-a missed you too, Italy!"

"I thought-a you were never coming back!"

"I wanted to! Oh, Italy, I really wanted to!"

Italy looked up at Holy Rome with a bright smile. "If only I'd-a known you and Germany were the same person! I had no idea! Though I have to wonder-a why Germany... you... Germany... Oh, this is so confusing! Why neither of you thought to tell-a me this before!"

Holy Rome looked down at him, his face darkening. "We're not. That kraut imprisoned me in his mind. We may share-a the same body, but we do not share-a the same mind."

Italy paused as the smile dropped from his face. "... Wait, you're not?" He paused. "And what do you mean 'imprisoned in his mind'?"

"I've spent-a three hundred years trying to escape..." Holy Rome smiled, snuggling into Italy's shoulder. "But every second I spent-a trying to bust down that door was worth it to see you again."

Italy's brain felt like it was melting again. "... Wait, what?"

"The door that-a was keeping me prisoner. You see, Italy... I was-a born into this body... and when I died in the Thirty Years' War against-a that frog-face, France, that was when the kraut was born... into the same body..."

Italy stared at him in confusion. "Okay..."

"And he took it! He took-a my body! He locked me in the back of his mind and I've spent-a three hundred years trying to escape!"

Italy paused, trying to process this. "... _Germany really did that_?"

"Si."

"_Really_ really?"

"Si."

"Wow..." There was a long pause. All this information was too much to handle. "... But that... that's horrible! Why would Germany do such a thing? He can be mean and scary, but he wouldn't do something like that!" He paused. "Would he?"

"Si, he would! Because he is a filthy, potato-eating bastard! How dare he try to keep us apart!"

Italy frowned, caught up in the mood. "Si! How dare he! If it's-a really true, then I'm going to give Germany a piece of my mind-a for that!" He paused, ducking his head in fear. "I should-a probably bring a white flag, just in case he starts-a yelling at me... He can be really scary when he's mad..."

"He won't ever yell at you again, Italy... I promise..."

Italy gave a slight chuckle. "That's a funny joke, Holy Rome!" After a moment, he blinked, then looked around the room. "Say... where _is_ Germany, anyway?"

"That bastard's not-a going to bother you _anymore_. I got-a rid of him."

Italy looked back at Holy Rome. "You..." His mind whirled. After a moment of processing this news, he panicked. "_What do you mean you got rid of him_?"

"I imprisoned him the same way he imprisoned-a _me_ three centuries ago. Now my body is finally my own again... but with-a extra muscles that probably wouldn't have been there otherwise."

"Whaaaat?" Italy flung himself backwards, out of Holy Rome's grasp. "You took over Germany's _body_?"

"Was that not obvious _already_? And, anyway, it was-a mine to begin with! _He's-a_ the one who stole it from _me_! I'm-a just taking it back from him!"

This was just too much. Italy was pretty sure his brain had, indeed, melted by this point. What a morning he was having. Was this really happening? Was Holy Rome truly back? Was Germany really gone?

"So... so can I _speak_ to Germany? I'd-a really like to speak to him..."

Holy Rome blinked at him. "Why would-a you want to do _that_?"

"Because Germany is... was... no, _is still-a_ my friend! Argh, why is this so confusing?"

"... He's-a your friend?"

Italy nodded enthusiastically. "Si! Si! My best-a friend in the whole world!" He threw his arms out for emphasis.

Holy Rome stared at him, his eyes widening. "R... Really?"

Italy nodded again, a smile on his face. "Si!"

"But... but I thought..."

Italy's smile disappeared. He tilted his head. "Hmm?"

Holy Rome's eyes clouded over with confusion, like his brain was also melting. "But I thought... I thought-a you were his prisoner! Are you not his prisoner?"

Italy laughed. "Oh, no... Well, I mean, I was, _originally_... but he got so fed up with me that he kicked-a me out. Three times! But I liked him, so I came back!"

"You... you came back?"

"Si! I like-a Germany! And, although he's a little mean and scary, he's a really nice guy! He protects me when I'm in trouble and he barely tolerates me! We even formed an alliance!" He waved his pinky finger around. "And then we made-a this thing called the Pact of Steel! Germany wanted to call it the Pact of Blood, but that-a made us sound like one of Britain's occult clubs... so I made him change it."

"I... see..." Holy Rome cast sorrowful eyes to the blanket. "I'm-a so sorry, Italy... I had it all wrong..."

"It's okay! I guess it probably _did-a_ look a little weird, with me being in Germany's bed and all! But I sneak in with him all the time! He always gives me this adorable annoyed face when I do, but he lets-a me stay anyway, because we're friends!"

"I see..."

"So! Can I talk-a to Germany now?"

"I'm sorry, Italy... but-a no..."

"Huh? Why not? You share-a the same body, right?" He flailed his arms around happily. "So, you can-a switch back and forth whenever you want!"

"It's not-a that simple..."

"It's not?"

"No... We share-a the same body, si... but, if I gave-a the kraut any leeway, he'd just lock-a me away again..."

Italy's spirits dampened. "... He would?"

"Si... Do you want him to lock-a me away again?"

"No, of course not! But..."

"Outside of this body, I have-a no physical form... If he kicked-a me out, I wouldn't be able to be with you anymore..."

Italy's vision started to blur again. "No..."

"And I want to be with you more-a than anything! Because you're-a _still_ my most favourite in the whole world!"

The tears finally leaked down Italy's face. "Holy Rome..."

"And I..." Holy Rome's eyes looked pained. "If I were to leave-a this body altogether, I wouldn't be able to stay in this plain of existence for long..."

"Just like Grandpa Rome..."

"Si..."

Italy ran forwards and threw his arms around Holy Rome, crying into his vest. Wait, wasn't this Germany's vest? And weren't these Germany's strong, muscular arms wrapping around him? Oh god, here came the confusion again.

Was life really going to make him choose? He wanted Holy Rome to stay, but he didn't want Germany to leave. He wanted Germany back, but he didn't want Holy Rome to leave. Just what was he supposed to do? He had a feeling no amount of white flags or pasta would help him right now.

"... Would-a you rather have Germany back?"

"No! No, I don't... I don't know! Don't-a leave, Holy Rome!"

"Italy..."

The strong arms pulled away. Italy was about to whimper in protest when he felt a pair of hands cup his face. He looked up into those beautiful blue eyes. The eyes of... He wasn't even sure anymore.

Holy Rome leaned down and kissed him again, first gently, then gradually more passionate. Italy melted into the kiss, pressing himself against that brick wall of a chest. The chest that used to belong to a certain hard-hearted German... It was almost like he was kissing _him_ instead...

When Holy Rome broke away, he smiled down at him. Italy stared at him through half-lidded eyes. The man he'd just kissed looked like Germany, but wasn't him. He wasn't sure he brain could handle this.

"Ti amo, Italy..."

Italy's heart pounded painfully in his chest. It wasn't often at all that he felt his face heat up, but it was certainly doing it now.

"... Really?"

"Si..." There was a pause as Holy Rome's hands fell back down to the blanket. "Though I have a question for-a you..." He looked away awkwardly.

Italy stared, breathless. In that moment, he looked more like Germany than ever. "S-Si?"

"Were you... I mean..." Holy's Rome's face turned red.

There it was. Now he looked the spitting image of Germany. "What?"

"Were you always a...?" Holy Rome's lips started to tremble.

"A what?"

"Were..._ were you always a boy, Italy_?"

"Eh?" Italy stared at him. "Well... si."

"Always?"

"Si! Always! Ever since the day my country was born!"

"I... see..."

"... Why do you ask?"

"Because I... I used to think-a that you..."

"Huh?"

"I used to think-a that you were a girl..."

Italy stared at him. "You did?"

"Si..."

Despite himself, Italy couldn't help but chuckle. "Oh, really? Well, I did used to wear dresses and I _was_ a pretty cute-a bambino! But, si, I've always been a boy..."

"I see..."

Italy tilted his head. "That's not a problem, is it?"

"No, no, I just-! I was just surprised, is all..."

Italy gave him a light smile and hugged him. He really was happy to see Holy Rome again. So very, very happy. He knew in his heart that he wanted to be with _him_, too.

"Ti amo anch'io, Holy Rome..."

A surprised noise escaped Holy Rome's throat. "Italy..." After a moment, he hugged him back, tighter than before.

They stayed like that for a while. Eventually, Italy's happiness started to drain away again as he realised something.

"So... am I never going to see Germany again?"

A breath of air escaped Holy Rome's nostrils. He was silent for a few moments. "... I'm-a sorry, Italy... but we can't exist at the same-a time..."

Italy whined, burying his face in the vest that was no longer Germany's. Life was so unfair. Yet so kind at the same time. Why did this have to be so confusing? Just what was he supposed to do?


	3. Makeover

Author's note: Howdy!

Not much to say this time, really.

Hope you enjoy the chapter!

P.S. 'Ciao' means both 'hello' _and_ 'goodbye'. Huh. Fascinating.

* * *

**Chapter**** Three****: Makeover**

Italy watched uncomfortably as Holy Rome dug through Germany's closet. Various pieces of German clothing were currently scattered over the bed and chairs, something that would have caused Germany's OCD to flare up if he'd seen it.

"Is this-a really the fashion nowadays?" Holy Rome asked, holding Germany's greyish-blue uniform against his body while looking in the mirror.

Italy winced a little. "Well, it was-a certainly _Germany's_ style!" he replied.

"I see... Hmm?" Putting the uniform down, Holy Rome picked something up from the nearby table. "What's-a this?"

"Huh?" Italy scooted closer to look. Holy Rome was holding a glasses case. "Oh... it's Germany's glasses."

"He wore glasses?"

"Only _some_ of the time!" Italy chuckled fondly. "I don't-a think he liked wearing them much, but he sometimes did-a for reading!"

"Ah."

After a moment, Holy Rome took them from their case and put them on. He inspected himself in the mirror.

"They look good on you, Holy Rome!"

"Hmm... I _do-a_ look a little smarter..."

"And more refined!"

"Hmm... I've-a never worn glasses before, so it's kind of weird..."

"They suit you, though!"

"Hmm..."

After a while of tilting his head back and forth, Holy Rome took the glasses back off and put them back in the case. Italy felt strangely disheartened.

Holy Rome suddenly picked up something else. "And what's-a this?"

Italy stared at the cross necklace that was dangling from his hand. He smiled. "That's-a Germany's necklace! He wears it all the time... almost... and mostly under his uniform for some-a reason... Oh! Except-a for when he's sleeping!"

Oh wait, he'd just referred to him in present tense, hadn't he? His shoulders slumped slightly.

"I see..."

Holy Rome held it up to himself in the mirror. After a few moments, he put it back down on the table. Again, Italy felt strangely disheartened.

Holy Rome turned to him. "I think I should-a go shopping for some new clothes..."

"Huh? You don't-a want to wear Germany's clothes? I mean, I know they're kind of strict and-a military, but..."

"No. Though we share-a the same body, it would-a feel too weird wearing his clothes..." He paused. "Okay, so how many thalers will I need?"

Italy tilted his head at him. "Thalers?"

"Si, thalers."

Italy blinked at him, blinked again, then laughed. "Oh, Holy Rome! You don't-a use thalers anymore!"

Holy Rome blinked back at him. "We don't?"

"Nope! Germany uses de... doy..." He wracked his brain. "Doo... douche marks? No, that's-a not it... Some funny German word that kinda sounds like douche marks!"

Holy Rome blinked again. "Oh... okay..."

"Germany had some in his wallet! I think he kept it in-a one of these drawers."

He began to root around in the drawers, pulling out various books and putting them on the table. A strangled noise escaped Holy Rome's throat. Italy looked up to see that his face was bright red.

"Huh? Holy Rome?"

"Wh... Wha..." With shaky hands, Holy Rome picked up one of the books and held it up. "What is _this_?"

On the front cover was a girl dressed in skimpy leather, brandishing a whip.

"O-Oh, that..." Italy laughed awkwardly. "Yeah, uh... that's Germany's..."

"What-a kind of sicko _was_ he?"

Still shaking, Holy Rome opened the book to a random page. His eyes widened and both his blush and his shaking increased. He immediately snapped the book shut again, shoving it back in the drawer.

"To think, a guy like _this_ stole-a my body..."

* * *

Eventually, the two of them were both dressed, Italy in his regular blue uniform and Holy Rome in Germany's greyish-blue uniform. Looking at him, Italy felt conflicted. On one hand, it was like he was looking at Germany. On the other hand, it only served to remind him that he _wasn't_ Germany. The only difference was the messy hair and lack of a hat, necklace and gloves. No, this wasn't Germany. It was his... his... He paused.

"Holy Rome?" he asked.

"Si?" Holy Rome replied.

"What _are_ we now?"

"Hmm?"

"Well, you told me that-a you loved me and I told _you_ that I loved _you_, so does that make us lovers?"

Holy Rome's eyes widened and his face turned red. "W... Well... si, I guess so... if..." He looked away. "If that is what-a you want, Italy..." He fidgeted awkwardly.

Italy smiled at him. "Si, si! It is! I mean, I kinda stopped-a waiting for you a long time ago... you know, since they told-a me you were dead and all... so I technically broke-a my promise... but I've never dated anybody, if that counts for anything!"

Holy Rome glanced back at him. "You haven't?"

"Nope!"

After a moment, Holy Rome smiled. "Thank you, Italy... though making you wait three hundred years was a bit-a much... I suppose I broke-a my promise too..."

"It's okay! Like I said, I wasn't-a waiting! I was just-a really unlucky with the ladies!"

Holy Rome chuckled. "Well, okay then." He reached out and took Italy's hand. Italy beamed at him. "Let's-a go shopping now."

"Yes, sir!" Italy saluted.

"... What are-a you doing?"

"Huh? Oh, right!" Italy laughed awkwardly. "Sorry, force of habit!"

"... Did-a you used to salute Germany?"

"Si! He was technically my commander, though I barely ever called him that!"

"I see..."

"Well, let's go, Holy Rome!"

"Si."

The two walked hand-in-hand out into the corridor. Almost immediately, they bumped into Austria.

"Ah, Germany," he said, "good, you're up. I vanted to talk to you about..." He stared at Holy Rome. After a moment, he huffed. "How unlike you to not comb back your hair. Are you not feeling vell?"

"... It's-a you... Mr. Austria..."

Austria blinked, then raised an eyebrow. "Uh, yes, it's me... _you know_, ze guy who's been living viz you for several years now? Also, is your accent different zis morning?"

"Well..."

Holy Rome exchanged a glance with Italy. The message in his eyes was clear. Should they tell Austria what was going on?

Austria looked down curiously, then froze. Wondering what was wrong, Italy followed his gaze, which landed on his and Holy Rome's joined hands. After a few moments, Austria gave a loud cough, which made Italy look back up at him. He was looking away with a slightly red face.

"Is zere somezing you're not telling me, Germany?"

"Well... there's a _few_ things, I'm-a sure..."

"Perhaps you really _are_ sick... Very vell. I shall leave ze lecture for anozer day." Austria began walking away. "Look after yourself today, Germany. Don't do anyzing too strenuous. I _vould_ tell you to get some rest, but I know you too vell..."

"Si... I will."

Austria winced rather heavily, then continued walking.

* * *

At the local store, Holy Rome was browsing through the clothes. Italy watched uneasily. He wasn't sure how he'd feel about never seeing Germany's uniform again.

Holy Rome held up a black dress. "How's-a this, Italy?" he asked.

"Huh?" Italy replied. He smiled. "It's pretty!"

"Si?" Holy Rome inspected the dress. "I wonder-a how it looks on me."

Italy chuckled. "I didn't know you were into dresses, Holy Rome!"

"... Dresses?"

"Si! I knew you liked-a robes, but dresses too? I guess we have a lot in common, since I used to wear them too!"

Holy Rome blinked, blinked again, then looked at the dress. "This is a dress?"

"Huh? Well, of course it is! What did you _think_ it was?"

"Uh..." Holy Rome blushed. "I thought it was a robe..."

Italy paused, then laughed. "No, silly! They don't-a sell robes anymore!"

"They don't?"

"Nope!"

"Tsk... darn..." Holy Rome placed the dress back on the rack. "Then what am I supposed to wear?"

"You like black, right? Then just find-a something black to wear that doesn't make you look-a like a girl!"

"Well-"

"Hon hon hon~!" a voice called out. "Well, bonjour, mes amis~!"

Holy Rome suddenly went stiff. Italy looked around him to see France approaching them.

He smiled. "Ciao, Big Brother France!" he replied.

Holy Rome rapidly turned his head to the Frenchman. "_It's-a you_!" he snapped.

France looked taken aback for a second, then he recovered. "My my, someone is razer grouchy today..." he said. "Oui, it is moi."

"What-a the hell are _you_ doing here?"

"Shopping, of course! I was just in ze area when I saw you two zrough ze store window!" France paused. "By ze way, are you imitating little Italy's accent? Zat's so precious~!"

Holy Rome ground his teeth together. "You've got-a some nerve, frog-face..."

"Someone got off on ze wrong side of ze bed zis morning, non? It would certainly explain why your 'air looks like a bird's nest."

"Why, you..."

A light bulb suddenly went off in Italy's head. Of course. Holy Rome had only told him that morning about how France had killed him in the Thirty Years' War. No wonder he was so pissed off with him.

"Um, Big Brother France?" he asked meekly. "Can I ask-?"

"Cheer up, Monsieur Germany~!" France said, slinging an arm around Holy Rome's shoulders. "We may be enemies, but we can be civilised, non?"

"Get-a your filthy hands off me!" Holy Rome snapped.

France removed his arm, holding up his hands. "Alright, no need to be so grouchy. Per'aps you are just frustrated." He winked. "If so, I can 'elp you wiz zat. I know plenty of gorgeous women who are out for a good time~!"

Holy Rome's face turned red. "You... you...! How vulgar!"

"Hon hon hon~! Germany is such a prude, is he not, mon ami?"

"Huh?" Italy asked. "Oh, uh... well... si, but..."

"You're-a lucky I don't have a weapon on me right now!" Holy Rome snapped, backing away from France. "Or else I would cut-a you open for what-a you did to me!"

France blinked. "What I did to you?"

"Si!"

France looked deep in thought. "Hmm..." There was a pause. "Ohhh, you mean ze cuckoo clocks, right?" He smirked. "Are you still mad about zat? I zought you would have gotten over zat by now."

Holy Rome fumed. "Just... just-a forget it!" He grabbed Italy's hand and dragged him away. "Come on, Italy!"

"Okay..." Italy replied.

"Oh my~!" France said. "'ave ze Axis Powers taken to 'olding 'ands now? Zat's so sweet."

"Take-a one of your fancy baguettes and shove it up your-"

"Mon dieu! 'ow rude~!"

"Uh..." Italy said, getting further and further away from France, "ciao, Big Brother!"

"Au revoir, mon ami! For your sake, I 'ope Germany resolves 'is sexual tension soon~!"

Holy Rome growled, his face now even redder, but said nothing in response.

* * *

After doing some more shopping, Holy Rome and Italy finally left the store, bags full of new clothes for Holy Rome to wear. They walked down the street hand-in-hand, ignoring any questioning glances they were getting from passers-by.

This was nice, holding hands. It was certainly something Germany would have never even dreamed of doing, especially in public. He'd get way too flustered over the slightest physical contact, especially from another guy. Though the face he'd make had always greatly amused Italy.

"Well," Holy Rome said, "time-a to get back and change into my new clothes!" He paused, then stopped on the pavement.

Italy bumped into him. "Holy Rome?" he asked.

"... Is Germany's home... _my_ home now?" Italy stared at him in silence. "I mean, I have-a no other home now, right? The last I remember, I was-a living with Mr. Austria and Miss Hungary... and-a you, of course... but it's been three hundred years... I don't think I could just-a walk back into my old home..."

"No, I... I guess not..."

"And why was Mr. Austria in Germany's house, anyway?"

"Oh, they had a merger a few years ago... so Austria lives-a with Germany now."

"I see..." There was a long pause. His voice lowered to a murmur. "How much has changed-a since I was here last...?"

Italy looked at him sadly. "Holy Rome..."

"I suppose it can't-a be helped. I died and the world got on without-a me."

"Si..." Italy tightened his grasp. "But I'm glad-a you're back."

Holy Rome turned to smile weakly at him. "Grazie..."

* * *

Holy Rome stood in front of the mirror in Germany's room, inspecting his new outfit: a black long-sleeved button-up shirt, black pants and shiny black shoes. Coupled with the messy blonde hair, he hardly looked like Germany anymore. Italy wasn't sure how to feel about this. Joy and sadness were currently battling for dominance in his brain.

Eventually, Holy Rome turned to look at him. He had a light blush on his cheeks.

"Well, Italy?" he asked. "How do I look?"

Italy smiled confidently, giving him a thumbs up. "You look-a really handsome, Holy Rome!" he replied.

Holy Rome's eyes lit up. "Si?"

"Si!"

Holy Rome smiled warmly at him. "Thank you."

After a moment, Italy remembered something. "Oh! I forgot about training!"

"Training?"

"Si! Germany would-a make me and Japan run drills and laps every day... Oh, I hope Japan didn't end up waiting alone for us!"

"Oh... well, he was-a probably fine..."

"I should-a probably check!" Italy rushed over to the phone. "Uno minuti!" Picking up the receiver, he rapidly dialled Japan's number.

Having Holy Rome back was causing all sorts of fluctuations in their daily schedule. He almost chuckled to himself over how annoyed Germany would be at that, being the stickler for rules that he was... or _had_ been.

As he heard the phone ring on Japan's end, he sighed to himself. Was there really no way to fix this? He just wanted everyone to be happy... Was that so much to ask?


	4. Revelations

Author's note: Well, hello again! Here's a new chapter to, hopefully, whet your appetite some more!

Uh, not much else to say, really. XD Hope you enjoy!

P.S. Get your crackers ready, coz there's plenty of cheese to go around!

**Chapter Four****: Revelations**

After putting the receiver back down, Italy turned back to Holy Rome with a smile.

"Okie dokie!" he said. "Japan's alright now!"

"Oh, good," Holy Rome replied.

"I don't-a know how we're going to explain the whole body-swapping thing, but hey."

"Maybe we'd-a best not tell people yet. Who knows how they'd react."

"Si, that's true..." Italy paused. "So, what do you want to do now?"

"I dunno. It's still-a pretty early in the day."

Italy beamed. "Si, si! We could go out again! I could show you around the town!" He danced around the room. "Germany's a really nice place~!" He paused a moment, remembering the song he'd written a long time ago, then shook it off. "I'm sure-a you'd love it!"

Holy Rome smiled at him. "Okay. Then let's go out again."

"Si!" Suddenly, something caught Italy's eye across the room. "Huh?" He turned towards it and noticed what it was. "Hey! It's Germany's gun!" He tilted his head. "But what's it doing over _there_?" He skipped towards it, then tripped on something. "Wah!" He fell flat on his face.

"Italy!"

"Ouchies..."

Holy Rome rushed to his side, worriedly helping him into a sitting position. "Are-a you okay?"

"Si, si." He picked up the thing he'd tripped over. "A potato?"

"... Ah..."

He looked around him, only to see more of them. "So many potatoes... but why are they all on the floor?" Putting the potato back down, he placed a hand on the ground to push himself up when he felt something crunch underneath his palm. Surprised, he looked down and saw broken pottery. "Wait, what? Why...?"

The cogs turned in his brain. He looked up at the set of drawers across the room, then back at the stuff on the floor.

A meek voice spoke up. "Um..."

He looked up at Holy Rome, who was looking away awkwardly. "Hmm? What's wrong?" He smiled. "Do you not like potatoes?"

"No, that's not it..." He turned to look Italy directly in the eyes. "This mess on the floor... it was-a _my_ fault."

"Huh? What do you mean?"

Holy Rome held out a hand. Italy took it and was pulled to his feet.

"When I broke-a free from the krau- from Germany, I thought he was holding you prisoner..." Holy Rome looked away again. "We had a fight." Italy's eyes widened slightly. "A really _big_ fight."

"Really?"

"Si..."

"... What happened?"

"There was a bowl of potatoes on the drawers over there... I knocked him out cold with it and took-a my body back."

Italy took a step backwards in shock. "You did?"

"Si..." He shrunk into himself a little. "I trapped him in my mind, the same way he trapped-a me..."

"Germany..."

Holy Rome looked up at him, panicked defiance in his eyes. "But I didn't know you were friends! I thought he had captured-a you and..."

"... Well, why didn't you ask?"

Holy Rome was silent for a minute. Then he put a hand to his face. "Because I'm an impulsive idiota..."

After a few moments, Italy giggled at him. Especially at the way his face was reddening beneath his fingers. "Oh, Holy Rome... you always-a were one to bum-rush into things!"

"Si, si..."

"You're-a so silly!"

"... Can we go out now, please?"

"Si, si! Oh, but we should clean up the potatoes first."

"Si, si..."

* * *

Holy Rome and Italy walked hand-in-hand through the streets of Germany. Just like earlier, they passed many people who gave them strange looks. This time, however, there were much more of them roaming around and Italy was much less distracted by his thoughts.

"Ciao~!" he called out, waving to the nearest lady that was passing him. He waved to another one. "Ciao~!" He waved to yet another one. "Oh, you're so pretty! Ciao~!" He waved to a bunch more. "Ciao~! Ciao~!"

"Italy, what are you doing?" Holy Rome asked incredulously.

"Just-a being Italian!" He waved to another one. "Ciao~!"

"But-a you're meant to be dating _me_!"

He turned to smile at Holy Rome. "Si!"

Holy Rome frowned, stopping on the pavement. "_So then why are you flirting-a with every girl on the street_?"

Italy jumped in fright. "I-Is that wrong?"

"Si! Of course it is!" He looked away sadly. "Am I not enough for-a you?"

"Oh, no, no! That's not it at all! Really! I'm Italian, so it's natural for me to flirt with pretty ladies!"

"Even when-a you have a boyfriend?"

"Well..."

Italy could swear he saw someone shuddering violently from the corner of his vision, but he ignored it.

"You didn't-a flirt with them this morning..."

"I was a bit distracted, what with the whole you-stealing-Germany's-body thing! Usually, only cold weather distracts me from flirting-a with pretty girls, but-"

"... Do you _prefer_ girls?"

"Well, uh... I really do like girls... though I'm not-a picky! I can make exceptions for guys!"

"Si?"

"Si! I wouldn't-a be dating you, otherwise!"

"Well, true..."

"I'll try to tone down the flirting, if you want!"

"Si, that-a would be nice..."

"Okie dokie!"

He saw another pretty girl walk past and silently waved to her.

* * *

Hours later, Holy Rome and Italy were heading back towards Germany's house, still hand-in-hand underneath the ever-darkening sky.

It had been a pleasant day of sight-seeing. They'd done some more shopping, eaten at restaurants, seen various landmarks, and Holy Rome had had to pull Italy away from various German girls. A few of them had been more muscular than _he_ was and one had threatened to punch him in the throat. Twice.

"That was a lot of fun, wasn't it, Holy Rome?" Italy asked with a smile.

"Si..." Holy Rome replied.

"Hmm? What's wrong?"

"... I've been-a wondering something all day..."

"What's that?"

Holy Rome turned to look at him, stopping on the pavement. "What-a was it like after I... disappeared, Italy?"

"Huh? Oh, well..." Italy paused, his smile suddenly feeling painful. "I waited a long time for you to return, but then I got the news that you'd died... I didn't believe it at first! I thought-a Big Brother France was kidding around with me... but it turned out to be true."

"Si..."

He felt his eyes water, but kept the smile on his face. "I cried-a for weeks. Oh, you should have seen me! Hungary had her hands full keeping me happy!"

"Oh, Italy..."

"I didn't want you to be dead. I wanted to see you again and love you and hug you and make you lots of treats, like I said I would! It was-a really silly, but I kept-a waiting. For about ten years, I waited, hoping to see you again... but, you know! You obviously didn't-a come back, because you were dead! When I finally realised, I stopped-a waiting."

"Oh, Italy, I'm-a so sorry..."

"Oh, it's not-a your fault!"

"I loved-a you so much... I wanted to beat-a France's ass and come-a running back to you, but I... I couldn't..."

"I know... and that's okay!"

"You were my first and only love, Italy..."

Italy smiled, the tears finally drying up. "Really? Because you were _my_ first love, too!"

Holy Rome looked surprised. "I was?"

"Si! Though I never realised it until you were leaving. Pretty slow of me, huh?"

"Well, maybe a little, but..."

"Funny how my first love was a guy, right? When everyone after that was girls!"

Holy Rome gave a light chuckle. "Si... and funny how the girl I loved turned out to be a boy... yet I still love-a him anyway."

Italy gave a goofy laugh in response.

Holy Rome's eyes suddenly turned serious. "Italy... I promise I will never leave you again."

Italy's eyebrows lifted in surprise. "Never?"

"Never ever."

"Never ever ever?"

Holy Rome bent down and cupped Italy's cheek in his hand. "Never ever ever."

"... Never ever ever ever?"

"... No."

"For realsies?"

Holy Rome sighed. "Si, for realsies."

Italy smiled. "Yay! That's happy!"

After chuckling to himself, Holy Rome gently pressed his lips to Italy's. His stomach filling with happy butterflies at the touch, Italy kissed back.

* * *

Once they were back in Germany's room, Italy flopped on the bed.

"What a day!" he said.

"Si, it was quite interesting," Holy Rome replied. He paused. "I can't-a believe I'm actually here... with you... alive again."

"Si, it's really cool!" He paused. "It's just a pity that Germany can't-a be here, too..."

Holy Rome looked away awkwardly. "Si, si..."

Italy stared at the ceiling. "... Is there really no way for you to both-a be here at the same time?"

"No... I'm sorry..."

Italy made a whining noise, still staring at the ceiling.

"... You really liked him, didn't you?"

"Si." After a few moments, Italy sat up with a smile. "Maybe, sometime, I can tell you _more_ about Germany! He was big and mean and scary... and liked to yell at me a lot... and called me an idiot... and gave me way too many laps in a morning... but he could-a be really nice, too!"

Holy Rome blinked at him. "He doesn't-a _sound_ very nice..."

"Oh, don't-a let the big muscles that _you_ now have and the scowly face intimidate you... though I wouldn't-a blame you if you _were_ intimidated... 'cause I was intimidated, too... He can-a be really nice sometimes!"

"Right..."

"Like how he'd always rescue me whenever I was in trouble... and how he'd always help me tie my shoelaces... and how he'd always pretend not to like-a me when he actually did!"

"I see... Well... I guess he's not-a _quite_ as bad as I originally thought..."

"Si! He's a hard-hearted German with a heart of gold!"

Holy Rome was silent for a minute, looking away from Italy. Eventually, he turned back to him. "I'm really sorry..."

"Oh, don't worry about it! Yeah! It's fine! I'm sure we can work something out! We've just gotta put our heads together!"

"Right..."

"But maybe we'll work on that tomorrow, or something. I dunno about you, but I'm really tired!"

"Si, si..."

Jumping off the bed, Italy immediately began stripping off his clothes.

Holy Rome's face turned bright red. "_Wh-Wh-What are-a you doing_?"

Italy tilted his head at him. "What do you mean?" He smiled. "I'm undressing!"

"Don't undress in front of-a me!"

"Why not?"

"B-Because..."

"We're both guys, right?"

"Well, si, but..."

"Germany never had any problem with it! Well, he sometimes complained a little, but we were both guys, so it was okay!"

"... Well, I guess so..." Holy Rome paused. "I guess I still have-a the mentality that you're female under that uniform..." He burned an even brighter shade of red.

Italy laughed. "Would you prefer that?"

"No, no! I... I just..."

"It's okay! You know how much _I_ like the ladies~! So, it's fine if you do, too!"

"But, but..."

Now in his pink vest and yellow boxers, he tossed his uniform haphazardly on the floor. "Time for bed!" He leapt under the covers, giggling lazily to himself.

After a minute, he heard a sigh before clothes started dropping to the floor. Then the light turned off. After another minute, he heard Holy Rome climb in beside him.

"Buonanotte, Italy."

"Buonanotte, Holy Rome!" He paused for a moment, then leaned over and gave his new boyfriend a peck on the lips.

There was a sharp intake of breath. Soon afterwards, it was followed by a noise of contentment.

"Sweet dreams..."

"You too!"

Italy rolled onto his back and closed his eyes. Yeah, they'd get this fixed! Somehow. He'd find a way to be around both Holy Rome _and_ Germany at the same time, if his name wasn't Italy Veneziano!

He'd think about it more tomorrow, though. Right now, his pasta dreams were calling him.


	5. Hidden Depths

Author's note: Howdy! Here's chapter four, coming out not long after chapter three! Not bad, considering how busy life is lately.

The Hetalia love is strong in me right now. XD

Please enjoy!

P.S. ... Whoops. XD I made a slight inconsistency. Whether you noticed it or not, it has now been fixed. (Plus several mistakes. Oh dear. I fail. XD)

**Chapter Four****: Hidden Depths**

"Pastaaaa..." Italy muttered sleepily. After a few moments of lying in bed, he lazily blinked himself awake. Turning over, he noticed that the space beside him was empty. "Holy Rome?"

"Buongiorno, Italy," a voice replied.

He turned over to see Holy Rome entering the room with a tray in his hands and a smile on his face. When the scent of the food hit Italy's nose, he sat bolt upright, beaming.

"Pasta~! Oh and buongiorno, Holy Rome!"

Holy Rome chuckled, placing the tray on his boyfriend's lap. "I don't-a know if I cooked it right..."

Italy poked the pasta with his finger. "... Well, you probably left it in the water too long, because it's all pale and soggy... quite-a like my face when the British are coming! But you made it, so I'll try to eat it."

"Oh, I'm sorry, Italy... I'm not-a very good at cooking pasta."

"No problemo! I may be a gourmet who can't-a stomach anything but perfect pasta, but I will eat it for _you_!" He grabbed the fork and twirled some pasta on it, then paused. "Oh yeah! And we should go to the training ground today!"

"Training ground?"

"Si! Japan will be waiting for us and we don't-a want to disappoint him again!"

"Oh, si, si... but-a what am I supposed to do?"

"Oh, not-a much! Just be big and-a mean and scary and militant! And make Japan and I salute a lot! And run lots of laps!"

"Uh... okay then..."

* * *

"Ciao, Japan!" Italy called out, latching onto his Asian friend in a sideways hug.

"Uh... konnichiwa, Itary..." Japan replied, looking awkward. He looked up at Holy Rome. "Konnichiwa, Ge-" He paused, staring. "Uh... you rook... diffelent, Gelmany."

"Uh, si..." Holy Rome replied.

Japan's eyebrows rose a fraction. "Weru, sis is new..."

"So, uh..." Holy Rome glanced at Italy.

Italy broke off from the hug and saluted. "Count off!" he said. "Uno!"

"Uh, ni..." Japan said, glancing between Holy Rome and Italy warily.

"Right," Holy Rome said. "Uh... now go run... fifty laps, or something."

"Ehhhh?" Italy shrieked. "Fifty?"

"But, Gelmany...!" Japan said, looking flustered. "You nolmarry onry give us _twenty_ raps! Ten on a _good_ day!"

"Oh, well, uh..." Holy Rome replied.

"Are you feering okay, Gelmany? You're acting vely weird today..."

"S-Si, si... uh, I mean..." Holy Rome's cheeks turned a light shade of pink.

"And why are you speaking in Itarian?"

"Uh..."

"Oh, he's fine!" Italy replied, waving his hand frantically. "He's just, uh... not feeling himself lately! Right, Germany?"

"Uh, si. I mean..."

"... I wiru go lun my raps now..." Japan said. He began running around the track.

"Si!" Italy said. "Even though I really hate-a running!" He ran a few feet, then turned to look at his boyfriend. He stopped. "Holy Rome?"

"Si?" Holy Rome replied.

"Aren't-a _you_ going to run, too?"

Holy Rome's eyes widened. "Oh, _I'm-a_ supposed to do it, too?"

"Si!"

"Oh, okay then." He jogged up to Italy and the two of them ran around the track together.

* * *

After only a few laps, Holy Rome soon discovered that, despite having the body for it, he did not have the mentality, nor the physical training, for this level of exercise.

"Mio dio..." he gasped, falling behind Italy, "and-a you do this every day?"

"Si," Italy replied, turning to him with a tired smile. "Germany made us run laps every day... except-a for the days Japan takes off, for unexplained-a reasons."

"I see..."

"... Gelmany?" Japan asked from behind them. Holy Rome turned around to see a rather confused Asian man running behind him. "Are you sure you're feering weru? I have armost rapped you..."

"Uh, si, si... I mean..." He shook his head in annoyance at himself and his accursed language giveaway.

"Wah!" Italy cried. There was a sudden thump.

Holy Rome whipped his head around to see his boyfriend flat on the floor.

"Italy!" He ran over to him and knelt down, helping him into a sitting position. "Are you alright?"

"Si, si..." Italy replied with a goofy smile, "I just tripped on-a my shoelace..."

"Oh, Italy..." Holy Rome gripped Italy's face gently in his hands, "you should-a really be more careful..."

"Si, si."

Holy Rome smiled warmly at him. "Now, let-a me tie your shoelace. Be careful it doesn't-a come undone again."

"Okie dokie."

He gave a light chuckle, then suddenly remembered that someone else was there. Looking up at Japan, he saw that the Asian was standing stiff as a board, with a slightly red face.

Holy Rome suddenly felt the awkwardness. "Um..."

Italy also looked up at him. "Japan?" he asked.

Japan looked away. "... I am sensing se mood and reflaining flom speaking..." he replied.

Holy Rome and Italy glanced at each other, then back at Japan. This was going to take some explaining.

It was a pity that Holy Rome didn't even know this guy.

* * *

After training, Holy Rome and Italy walked hand-in-hand back to Germany's house. Italy was silent for most of the journey. When he eventually sat on the bed, he looked up at his boyfriend.

"Say, Holy Rome?" he asked.

"Si?" Holy Rome replied, sitting down beside him.

"Should-a we tell Japan what's going on?"

"I don't-a know, Italy..."

"Then again, if we can get Germany to come back soon, we won't-a need to worry about it!"

"Uh, si... but-"

Italy laughed. "Japan must-a be so confused, seeing me dating Germany!"

"Si..."

"Oh and a Germany that's talking Italian? Hoo, that-a one's confusing people, for sure!"

"Si, I suppose it would..."

"It's a pity you can't speak German, or else you'd-a be able to disguise yourself better!"

"... Actually, Italy..."

"Eh?"

"Being-a the Holy Roman Empire and not a single country... Italian isn't the _only_ language I can speak."

Italy's eyebrows rose in surprise. "It's not?"

"No. I can also speak-a German."

"_You can_?"

"Si. After all, I was known as the Holy Roman Empire of the German Nation once."

"You were? I don't-a remember that... although it certainly explains a few things. Either way, that's fantastico! Speak some German! Speak some German!"

"Well, okay... um... eins, zwei, drei... guten tag... gute nacht... ich liebe dich."

Italy beamed. It was almost like having Germany back _already_!

"Wow, that was great, Holy Rome! There were some words I vaguely recognised in there!"

"Grazie."

"Can you speak any _other_ languages?"

"Si. Quite a few, actually."

"Really?"

"Si. I can also speak Latin, Czech, Polish, Dutch, French, Frisian, Slovene, Sorbian... and a few others."

"Wow! So impressive! So, can you say 'good morning' in all those languages?"

"Si. Buongiorno... guten morgen... salve... dobré ráno... dzień dobry... goedemorgen... bonjour... moin, for North and East... goeie moarn, for West... dobro jutro... dobre zajtšo, for Lower... and dobre ranje, for Upper."

"Cooooool~!"

Holy Rome gave an embarrassed smile. "Grazie."

"... So, since you know fluent German, you could easily masquerade as Germany, if you wanted to."

Italy wasn't sure how he felt about this.

"Si... I suppose I could... though I've-a spent so many centuries speaking Italian that the accent has kind of... stuck with me."

"Si, I've never heard you speak in anything but Italian before! Why _is_ that? It made-a me think that was _all_ you could speak!"

"Well..." Holy Rome blushed. "I was trying to impress you."

Italy blinked. "Impress me?"

"Si. I liked-a you pretty much from the moment I met you... back-a when we lived in your Grandpa Rome's house... and, when he took-a you away, I realised I really wanted to impress you... so I started to speak in Italian... It's kind of stuck ever since."

Italy smiled. "Oh, wow! But the whole dragging-me-off-to-become-part-of-the-Holy-Roman-Empire thing kind of off-set that a bit!"

"S-Si, si... Well, like I said, I'm an impulsive idiota... My desperation to become Rome again clouded my judgement a little."

"Si! It certainly did!" Italy paused. "So, can you yell at me in angry German?"

"... Whatever for?"

"Just do it, Holy Rome!"

"Okay... uh, scheisse... scheissekerl... dummkopf..."

"Noooo, Holy Rome... you're supposed to yell it! Angrily!"

"But I don't-a _want_ to yell at you!"

"Pleeeeaaaase?"

"... Alright, fine..." Holy Rome cleared his throat. "... Scheisse! Scheissekerl! Dummkopf!"

Italy shrieked. "That's terrifying!" He smiled. "Very good, though!"

Suddenly, the door opened. Both countries turned around to see Austria with one hand on the door knob. He looked fairly shocked.

"Vell..." he said, smiling slightly, "I'm glad to see you're feeling better, Germany."

"Uh, si... I mean, ja."

"... Vell, I guess you're not _completely_ better, but it's an improvement, at least."

"Ja..."

"Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm off to spend ze day viz Hungary."

"Okay then. Tell Miss Hungary I said hi."

"Of course..." Austria gave him a suspicious look. "Zough I'm vondering vhy you're being so formal lately..." He paused. "Zhen again, I'm vondering a _lot_ about you lately..."

"Si... I mean, ja... I'm sure you are..."

Austria gave him one final look of concern before closing the door. His footsteps faded away down the corridor.

Italy turned back to his boyfriend. "Wow, Holy Rome!" he said. "You captured the angry German perfectly! Even Austria was convinced!"

"Grazie."

"Although, the accent still sounded a little Italian... but it wasn't bad at _all_!"

"Si... I have trouble not-a sounding Italian, after speaking it for so long."

"Well, that's okay! It was just nice to hear Germany's language again! It's better than nothing, right?"

"Si, si..."

"So, what do you want to do today?"

"There's nothing else-a planned?"

"Nope! I normally eat, play with cats, take siestas and flirt with the ladies!"

"Italy..."

"Oh, but I'm not supposed to do that now, am I?" Italy laughed. "Sorry, it's a force of habit! After three hundred years of no success, it feels weird to actually be dating someone! And not even a pretty lady, at that!"

"I have to admit, Italian ladies _are_ very pretty..."

"Darn-a right they are!"

"I should know, after all... I thought-a _you_ were one..."

Italy laughed again. "Si, that was funny! Did I make a _pretty_ bambino?"

Holy Rome chuckled. "Si, you were a _very_ pretty bambino."

"Grazie~! Though I bet I can out-cute my younger self!"

"Impossible... unless you still have the pinafore and-a bandana from so long ago."

"No, sorry! I think Austria threw them out when he found out I was a boy!"

"He threw them out?"

"Si! He was the one who bought me the servant dress in the first place!"

"I see..."

"Anyway! I bet I can out-cute her! Him! Me!"

"... Alright, go ahead."

"Okie dokie!" After a moment, Italy opened his eyes. He beamed at Holy Rome. "Heh~!"

Holy Rome's eyes shot open and his jaw dropped to the floor. "I-Italy..."

"See? Cute as a button on the jacket of a puppy dog!" He winked. "Right?"

"S-Si..." Holy Rome continued to stare at him.

Italy's smile started to drop. "What's wrong?"

"... I've-a never seen you with your eyes open..."

Italy tilted his head. "You haven't?"

"No..."

Italy straightened his head and smiled. "Well, now you _have_!"

"Si..." Holy Rome paused. "I can't-a believe I never knew what colour they were..."

"Well, sometimes _I_ forget, too! I look in the mirror and a squinting Italian looks back at me! A very _handsome_ squinting Italian, but-"

"They're such a pretty colour... Amber? Hazel?"

"I dunno!"

Holy Rome gave a light chuckle. "Well, it seems-a you win. You have out-cuted bambino you."

Italy bounced on the bed. "Yahoo!"

"... So, what do you want to do now?"

"Hmm... how about-a we take a siesta?"

"A siesta? Oh yes, you used to take-a those all the time, didn't you?"

"Si! And I'm all tired out from running laps! So, nap time!" He fell backwards and landed on his back. "Buonanotte!"

Holy Rome chuckled, then lay down beside him. "Buonanotte, you crazy Italian."

"Crazy _adorable_ Italian!"

"Si, si."


	6. Ger-mania

Author's note: Howdy! Well, this chapter delves into some... new territory, shall we say. For me, anyway. I tried my best with it, so I hope it's alright. XD

Well, please enjoy!

And remember: reviews create friendship rainbows! So feel free to leave some.

**Chapter Six****: Ger-mania**

In a small room, a lone figure threw his body against a door, over and over, growling low in frustration. Around him were four suffocating walls of a faded pink. At the other end of the enclosed space lay a pile of ropes, slightly frayed from strain. It had taken him two days to get the things off.

He pounded his fist on the door. It hadn't budged an inch. Despite all of his efforts thus far, he had yet to so much as dent it.

"Scheisse!" he yelled, pounding the door repeatedly. "Arschloch! Scheissekerl! Drecksack! Fick dich ins Knie!"

Glancing downwards, he noticed that the hinges on the door looked shiny and new, as though they'd recently been replaced. Heaving a sigh, he turned his back to the wooden structure, leaned on it and slid down into a sitting position.

How had he managed to get himself into this situation? One of the world's strongest countries and he didn't even have control of his own body!

How was he supposed to protect Italy like _this_? He'd promised him that he'd always be there for him, that he'd always protect him. How could he do that _now_, though? Just what kind of a man, what kind of a country, could he call himself right now?

He smacked a hand to his face and slowly ran it down his features. Who knew what that arschloch was doing to Italy right now. The poor idiot would be waving every white flag he had and there'd be no one there to save him.

"Italy..." he muttered despondently.

Growling, he slammed a fist into the floor.

* * *

"Alright..." Holy Rome said, panting, "we're done-a with training today."

Italy and Japan both looked up at him, also panting.

"Hai," Japan replied.

"Okie dokie!" Italy replied.

"You, uh..." Holy Rome said, "both did-a very well today... so, uh... good job and such..."

"Arigatou," Japan replied.

"Si, grazie!" Italy replied.

"Well, uh..." Holy Rome said, "dismissed, I guess."

Italy waved to his Asian friend. "See you later, Japan!"

"Hai," Japan replied, giving a light bow. "Ja ne." Turning, he walked away.

Italy turned to Holy Rome with a smile. "Japan was quiet today, wasn't he? Then again, he's _always_ pretty quiet! It's that stoic samurai stuff he often talks about."

"Si..." Holy Rome replied, rubbing at his temple.

"What's wrong?"

"Oh, nothing. Just a bit of a headache, is all."

"Oh, okay." Italy paused. "By the way, shouldn't-a we tell Japan that you're not Germany anymore? I mean, it's going to be _really_ hard to explain, but..."

Holy Rome sighed. "I don't-a know, Italy... I really don't."

"Helloooo, Italyyyy!" a feminine voice called out.

Turning towards the voice, Italy's face lit up. "Hungary~!" he said, waving. "Ciao~!"

She stopped in front of them. "Good morning to boz of you!"

"Miss Hungary..." Holy Rome said, sounding surprised.

She blinked at him, looking curious. "My goodness, Austria vasn't kidding!"

"Huh?"

She smiled. "He said yesterday zat you've been acting veird lately, so zat's vhy I'm here! To see vhat he's talking about! Now I see vhat he means..." She looked him over. "Different clozes... different hair... being so formal viz me... and Austria says you vere speaking Italian, as vell..."

"Uh... si..."

Her eyes widened in delight. "Vell now! Zis _is_ a strange development! It's almost like you're a different person, or somezing!"

"S-Si... uh, I mean ja..."

She clapped her hands together. "How extraordinary!" She paused a moment, then leaned in with a grin. "So, about ze whole 'holding hands viz Italy' zing..."

Holy Rome leaned back, blushing slightly. "Uh, well..."

"Hey, brohas!" a masculine voice called out.

Instantly, an arm was slung over Holy Rome's shoulder. He jumped for a second before settling down.

He turned to the man behind him. "Prussia?"

"Ciao, Prussia!" Italy said with a smile.

"Yep!" Prussia replied, his little yellow bird flying circles around his head. "It is me, ze awesome Prussia!"

"Oh, for crying out loud..." Hungary said, "vhat are _you_ doing here?"

Prussia waved his free hand dismissively. "Ze awesome Prussia is here to see vhat's up viz his not-qvite-as-awesome brozer." He poked Holy Rome in the cheek. "Francey-pants tells me you're acting veird... und, judging by your clozes, he might be on to somezing. Vhat's _up_ viz zat?"

"I-I just-a wanted a change, is all..." Holy Rome replied.

Prussia gasped in horror, his eyes wide as dinner plates. "Oh, good god, France vas right! Your accent... it's different!" He started shaking. "Zis is like ze beer incident all over again! Who are you and vhat have you done viz Germany?"

"Well..."

"Oh, don't be ridiculous, Prussia!" Hungary said. "Germany's allowed to change, if he vants to!" She smiled brightly. "I'll bet he's doing it all for ze sake of little Italy, right~?"

"S-"

Prussia jumped backwards off Holy Rome, laughing loudly. "Yeah, right!" he replied. "As cute as little Italy is, zis stick-in-ze-mud vould not change for _his_ sake!" He paused. "He must be ill. Zere is no ozer explanation. My slightly-less-awesome-zan-me brozer has caught a not-so-awesome cold!"

"Oh, please..." Hungary said.

Prussia patted Holy Rome on the shoulder. "Go home, get lots of rest und drink lots of beer! Zat alvays makes _me_ feel awesome. Not zat I'm ever _not_ awesome!"

"Vell, I heard from Austria zat zey vere holding hands! Isn't zat sveet?"

Prussia paled slightly. "Zat vas _true_? I zought France vas pulling my leg!" He rushed to stand in front of Holy Rome. "Is it true? Tell me it isn't true!"

"Uh, well..." Holy Rome replied, his blush deepening.

"Oh, just look at zat face~!" Hungary said gleefully. "Who knew Germany had such a soft and cuddly side~?"

"Soft and cuddly...?" Prussia mumbled, his eyes wide. "Zis is insane... My awesome brozer... _holding hands viz somevon_?"

"Hmm? So it isn't ze fact that it's viz anozer guy zat's bozering you?"

"No, it's not. Male or female, ze scary zing is zat he's doing it at _all_!"

"Oh, zat's good. I zought you vere zrowing your old religious bullshit around again."

"I haven't done zat since I vas an awesome kid viz a slightly-less-awesome name. Eizer vay, my brozer is acting veird viz ze cutesy hand-holding zat is not in his awesome German character!"

"Vell, perhaps you don't know your brozer as vell as you zink you do~!"

"Do not underestimate ze awesome Prussia!"

Hungary smirked. "More like ze _annoying_ Prussia!"

Prussia smirked back. "Oh, like _you_ can talk, Hungary ze homo."

"Oh, real mature, especially since zat name makes no sense anymore."

"I am awesome! Do not qvestion it!"

Hungary turned to smile at Italy. "Anyvay... I just vant you to know zat I approve. It's so cute and it kind of reminds me of..." She paused, suddenly looking awkward. "Vell, anyvay! Can you hold hands again, just for me?"

"S-Si, I guess..." Holy Rome replied.

"Okie dokie!" Italy said.

Holy Rome held out his open palm. Taking his cue, Italy scooted over and grasped it. Holy Rome's fingers closed over his hand and the two smiled at each other.

Hungary's hands immediately went to her face. "How adorable~!" she squealed.

"... How terrifying..." Prussia said, looking ill. "Ze awesome Prussia still zinks you need to get some awesome bed rest..."

"Vell, even if it _is_ an illness, it's a razer adorable illness. Here's hoping you never get better, Germany~!"

"Uh, grazie..." Holy Rome replied. "I mean, danke..."

Hungary giggled. "Vell, I must be off." She turned and skipped away. "See you around, Italy~!"

"Ciao, Hungary~!" Italy replied, waving with his free hand.

"Bye, Germany~!"

"Ciao..." Holy Rome replied.

"... Ze awesome Prussia vill also be leaving," Prussia said. He turned and walked away. "See you around, brohas!"

"Ciao, Prussia!" Italy called out.

"Si, ciao..." Holy Rome said.

Prussia paused in his walking for a moment, then continued onwards.

"... Well, that was interesting!" Italy said, turning to his boyfriend with a smile.

"Si..." Holy Rome replied, "si..."

* * *

Sitting on the bed, Italy kicked his legs around playfully. "I didn't know you knew Prussia, Holy Rome~!" he said.

"Si," Holy Rome replied, standing nearby. "I didn't see him much, but-a we spoke a few times. I mainly knew him through Mr. Austria."

"Oh, okay!" He paused. "He's Germany's big brother, you know!"

"He is?"

"Si! They drink beer and eat wurst and are complete neat freaks! Though Prussia's ego is about a million times bigger than Germany's."

"I see." Holy Rome paused. "I know enough about Prussia, but, I must admit, I know very little about Germany... apart-a from what you've told me."

"Well, being a strong, hard-hearted German, he liked exercising, being strict, eating sausages and potatoes and..." Italy paused again, then smiled. "Hey, why don't you _try_ some?"

"Try some?"

"Si! I don't think you've had wurst and mashed potatoes before! Though I remember you eating some weird disgusting thing that was _kind_ of like potatoes!"

"... Disgusting?"

"Si, si." Italy jumped off the bed. "Let's go downstairs and root through the cupboards to find some!"

"O-Okay then."

* * *

"So, what do you think?" Italy asked.

He picked a sausage off the plate that was on the table and bit into it.

"It's not-a bad," Holy Rome replied, doing the same. He chewed it for a few moments, then swallowed it. "It's a strange taste, but I think I could get-a used to it."

"That's-a what I thought when _I_ first tried it! It's especially good with cheese."

"I see." Holy Rome took another bite.

Suddenly, a light went off in Italy's brain. "Oh! Maybe eating Germany's food will bring back a bit of Germany!" He shoved the plate towards Holy Rome. "Here! Have some more wurst!"

Holy Rome swallowed the sausage he was holding. "Uh, sure..."

"And don't-a forget the potatoes!" Italy shoved the mash over as well.

"... Do you really think this will work?"

"No idea! But it's the best idea I have at the moment, so it's worth a try, right?"

"Si, si..."

Italy leaned his elbows on the desk and rested his head in his hands, smiling pleasantly at his boyfriend.

A while passed, with Holy Rome polishing off the German food. Eventually, once he'd cleaned the plates, he looked up at Italy.

Italy tilted his head, still smiling. "Well? Did it work?"

"Um..."

"Do you feel any Germany within you right now?"

"N-Not really..."

Italy's face fell. "Oh..." He paused. "None at all?"

"No..."

"Oh... well, I tried." He paused again, then saluted. "Don't-a worry, Germany! I'll think of something else! Tomorrow! Maybe!"

"Oh, Italy..."

* * *

Italy was back to sitting on the bed, idly kicking his legs around. After a while, he turned to his boyfriend, who was sitting beside him.

"Holy Rome?" he asked.

"Si?" Holy Rome replied.

"So, what do I do now, anyway?"

"What do you mean?"

Italy smiled. "Well, I don't-a _live_ here, you know! This is _Germany's_ house! My house is in Italy!"

"Oh, I see."

"I live there with my brother, Romano!"

"Romano..."

"You remember him, right?"

"Si... he wasn't-a very pleasant to talk to, since he had such a foul mouth, so we didn't speak very often."

"Si, my brother likes to swear a lot!" Italy paused. "Wait, but he was dressed the same as _me_! Didn't you think _he_ was a girl, too?"

"Uh, no..." Holy Rome paused for thought. "No... for some-a reason, I always knew he was a boy... Maybe it was the grumpy face and the foul mouth... Plus, his voice was a fair bit deeper than-a yours."

"Well, I'm much cuter than my brother, anyway, so it's no surprise~!"

Holy Rome chuckled. "Si, si..." He paused. "So, what-a were you saying?"

"Hmm? Oh, that's right! I was wondering what I'm going to do, since I don't-a live here. Back when Germany was around, I'd sneak into his house most nights, but I've not-a been doing that with _you_, because I don't need to!"

"Si..." Holy Rome paused again. "Well, you can _stay_ here, if you like." He glanced away, blushing. "And-a live with me or... something..." He glanced back again. "Oh and Mr. Austria too, I guess."

Italy beamed at him. "Oh, Holy Rome, that would be magnifico! Fantastico! Now I don't have to go home and get beaten up by Romano!"

"_He_ beats-a you up, too?"

"Si! _Everybody_ beats-a me up! Even _you_ did, once!"

Holy Rome glanced away in embarrassment. "Si, I did... I'm-a really sorry about that."

"Oh, it's okay! Everyone likes to punch me at least once! It's like a national sport, or something!"

"Si..."

"Well, anyway... siesta time!" Italy fell backwards onto the bed. "I used to take them at three o'clock exactly, but I've gotten less picky lately."

"Is that-a right?"

"Siiiii..." Italy closed his eyes.

Someway, somehow, he'd have to come up with a new idea of how to bring Germany back. Sure, he was known for surrendering at the first obstacle, but this was his friend he was talking about! His _best_ friend! He could afford to work a bit harder, for _his_ sake!

This was his last thought before he fell asleep, arms sprawled across the bed.


End file.
